Worth of Words
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: After being attacked by the other nations, Alfred is left mentally damaged and frail, Matthew can only watch as his brother slowly fades. V is a girl who views herself, as a hero, who must protect everyone comes to visit Alfred only to find the blond in his dark state. V has promised to do everything in her power to avenge Alfred and Matthew. Language and Violence Warning 2-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

The Worth of Words; Chapter 1: The Death of a Hero

"How is he today?" a concerned voice said, it belonged to a teen with short blond hair, a light complexion, blue eyes (or green I can't remember) behind a pair of rectangular glasses.

"Em, I'm sad to say he hasn't made much of a recovery" the doctor said as a frown formed on the boy's face, "Nothing?" the doctor shook his head

"I'm afraid not" he said as he looked into the room, there in the front, sitting in a wheelchair in front of a large window that looked off into the garden that looked into the garden.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but…" he exhaled, "Your brother, his body is there, but his mind…", yes it was true the person before him, his brother and only family he had was pretty much as the doctors had said, a vegetable. He rarely moved, not counting blinking, but even that was seldom. His once vibrant blue eyes that shined with great enthusiasm; now hazed and lifeless and always appearing to be looking into the distance. His golden locks that shone like sunlight, now dull and thin. He barely ate, even refusing the cheeseburgers and milkshakes he loved dearly. It broke his heart seeing him like this, day after day, watching as his once proud brother, who proclaimed to be the hero, now slowly fades away into nothing.

It was their faults

Yes it was all their faults, they did this. All of them, they made his brother…this. They broke him, humiliated him, and for what? Money…all for money

"Mr. Williams?" the doctors voice broke the others thought, "Oh, sorry" he apologized, "What did you say?"

"I said, did you want to speak with him?" he thought other the question, would it make any difference? He had been to see his brother for days now, hoping and praying that he would return to his smiling and cheerful self, but it only seemed he would slink deeper and deeper into the dark abyss of his depression completely shutting out the world around him.

"I'm going to go talk to him" Matthew said as the doctor nodded and let the boy visit his brother. The door closed leaving them alone.

"Hey…Alfred" he greeted the blond, who didn't react to the call of his name, "Um…how are you today?" he asked, again no reaction. With a deep breath he found a chair off to the side and brought it to the side to sit next to his brother. It was silent, hazy blue eyes continued to stare off into the distant, hands resting against arms of the wheelchair. Matthew could only look from the side as his brother silently and slowly killed himself.

After the visit, Matthew made trip back to his house, it was the one house he stayed in when visiting America. He lived in Canada, but with meetings he had either one house or apartment in one of the many countries he visited, though with the way things are he seemed to be spending more times in America and Canada.

Matthew's House,

Matthew opened the door to his home, removing his shows he was greeted by a small bear,

"Welcome back Canada" the small bear voiced as it looked up at the blond teen, "Hello Kumajirou" he greeted the small bear with a smile. As he passed through the short hallway he stopped by a long wooden table,

"Oh I have some messages" he said noticing the blinking button on the small, black machine that sat on top of the red cover. Pressing the button, he waited as a voice came one,

"You have 54 new messages" the robotic female voice said, a surprised looked came over the Canadians face.

"54 messages, I wonder who could be calling so many times?" he thought

"_First new message…" beep_

"_Hello Matthew, it's Arthur"_ as the voice spoke Canada's face grimaced as the sound of the voice, _"Listen I…"_ with a press of the button the voice stopped,

"_Message deleted…next new message" _

"_Ello? Mattie it's Francis" _again the teens face frowned at the French man's voice, _"Little Mattie please pick up the phone…" _with another beep the message was deleted.

'You lost that right, you can't call me that anymore' it was bitter. He wondered how many others had called his phone,

'_China' _

Delete

'_Italy'_

Delete

'_Japan'_

Delete

'_Russia, Spain, Germany, Prussia, South Italy…'_

Delete. Delete. DELETE!

With one final press of the button the final message was deleted.

"Canada?" looking down he saw the bear wrap itself around his owners leg, Canada gave a small smile before leaning down to pick up the small bear, "Come on let's get something to eat" he said

"Fish?"

"Sure I'll get you some yummy fish" the teen smiled as he walked them both to the kitchen. Sitting the small bear at the table, he went to the fridge and took out a large plate,

"Here you go a nice fish" he said placing the long blue scaled fish in front of the bear, "Yummy! Fish!" the bear chided and began nibbling on the fish.

"I wonder what I'll eat?" he thought looking around the kitchen; suddenly his phone started ringing from the den. He contemplated the ringing, he could ignore, though it could be his boss. With a sigh he went to the den and with a sigh picked up the phone and brought it to his ear,

"Hello this is Matthew" he answered politely, "Hello? Matthew"

'Damn it' he thought as he heard the voice on the other end

"England" he said

"I've been trying to call you Mattie…"

"Don't call me that…"

"Pardon?"

"Mattie, only my brother…only Alfred can call me Mattie now" his voice dripped with ice and seemed rather stoic.

"Mat…Canada please"

"I got your other calls, I deleted the messages and burned the letters you and others sent" he said rather stoic,

"Matthew…"

"If this isn't a business call, I'm hanging up" he said, "Wait! Canada, do not hang up this phone…"

"Au revoir England" he could still here talking on the other end before he place the phone back on the cradle. Turning around he quietly made his way back into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Suddenly the phone rang again,

"Maple…"

'I'll let the machine get it" he thought

'Hello Matthew Williams, this is the St. Marcus Hospital and Rehabilitation Center…I'm sorry to say, there's been an accident…'

'An accident' he felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach

'Mr. William your brother…'

The Next Day,

Canada sat in his usual seat at the G-8 meeting. He sat and took notes while the other countries spoke. There were times when eyes would look over to the blond Canadian, some were long and others were short, though other seemed not to notice as he continued to write down notes. In truth he was not even thinking of the meeting. After the phone call from the hospital, he rushed out of his home to the hospital,

His brother had tried to kill himself. The doctors said it looked like he was making a small recovery and looked like he was trying to eat. When the nurse delivering his food turned her back, Alfred stabbed himself with the fork; luckily he missed his heart and only hit his shoulder. The doctors have him on suicide watch.

"If there is no more new business, then the meeting is adjourned" a large blond, known as Germany said ending the meeting, gathering his papers Canada prepared to leave the meeting room, pushing his chair under the table and made his way toward the door, ignoring other nations who tried to stop and talk to the usually shy, yet cheerful nation. Now his demeanor was cold and aloof, especially to the other G-8 members, which was now G-7 with America recovering. He even ignored Italy,

As he left out of the room, walking down the hallway he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder,

"I told you, leave me alone!" he yelled figure it was another nation, but as he turned around his glare softened as he saw not a nation, but a girl, a teen girl. With short vibrant light green hair and equally green eyes,

"Sorry" she said rather nervously at the other outburst, "No I'm sorry" he apologized; "I thought you were someone else…" he trailed off,

"Um, I'm Matthew by the way, Matthew Williams" he introduced himself, "Nice to meet ya, they call me Vi-real or V for short" she smiled introducing herself, gripping the long bag on her back,

"Well, is there anything I can help you with?" the Canadian asked, "I hope so, it's a very long story, but I'm actually an old friend of your brother Alfred Jones" she said and a surprised look came over his face,

"Y-You know my brother?" the girl nodded, "Yeah, we meet a couple years back at Comic-Con, we were fighting over one of the last issues of a new comic book we wanted, but afterwards we became friends. We bump into each other every Comic-Con and e-mail each other, but…" she paused for a second, "Is something wrong with Alfred?" she asked and a sad look came over the Canadian's face, his eyes looking off to the side, "Um…my brother…isn't feeling well…he's in the hospital"

"The…hospital?" she gasped at the news feeling a since of dread because of the males expression, "It's he hurt, sick, please tell me?" she said gripping the others arm. Silence fell in the hall as the two looked at each other,

"I…there was an incident" he was making it smaller than the situation was, "I think…you need to see for yourself" he said, his face giving telling her to brace for the worst.

At the hospital,

Matthew and V stood outside of large glass window that looked into room inside, on the bad, a blond teen bandaged around his torso as he lay with the blankets,

"Alfred" her voice was almost a whisper, this couldn't be the male she had meet some many times at comic book conventions, who shared his dream of being a superhero,

"What happened to him?" she asked seemingly preparing for the worst, "He…my brother…was attacked" he said

"Attacked? Like beat up?" she said, but deep inside she knew it was something more, she could tell by the look in his face there was something worst.

"He…" he took a deep breath, "My brother was attack and gang raped" he said and he saw as her eyes dilated, she was visibly shaking at the others explanation at the others condition.

"Alfred" she looked at the male in disbelief and all it came together, "But…but…why?" again the other teen was stoic as he looked at his brother, but there was something else, pity, sadness, anger, a flurry of emotion inside those eyes.

"Money…it was all for money" he said and again the girl looked confused at the others answer, "It's hard to say…" he didn't know why he was telling her all this, she was just a girl, a human, but in her eyes and the short moment he spent with her he saw a look he a thought long forgotten,

"It's complicated, my brother basically owes some people a lot of money" he said

"So wait your saying they did, 'that'" she pointed to Alfred in the room looking half dead, "Because of some monetary debt!" she looked upset, mad even, though he could understand why.

"It…it doesn't concern you" he said trying not to sound rude, "I'm handling it" he said

"Like hell!" she said the bass of her voice shocking the Canadian, "I say we hunt down and beat them!" she proclaimed as Matthew trembled at the girls tone,

"Um V…I think you need to calm down a little"

"No!" she bellowed, "As a member of the WFH I cannot stand by and allow such an atrocity to stand!"

"WFH?"

"World's Future Hero's! me and Alfred are active and attentive members who pride ourselves, along with others to bring justice to the world and stop evil!" she said gripping her bag strap tighter, "I'm sorry but I'm gunning hunt these bastards down and beat them with my guitar!" she exclaimed to the Canadian

"Do you hear me Alfred, I will avenge you" she proclaimed looking back inside as the boy laid on the bed, "I promise!" with that she made a sprinted down the hallway,

"V! Wait!" Matthew said and made a sprint after the girl, she was going to get herself in trouble, as terrible as it was there were complicated circumstances. As they ran down the hallway, turned corners, before V finally zoomed out past the sliding doors, shocking a few incoming patients and doctors as she did a jump off the rails and began sprinting down the street.

"V!" he called as the girl looked back and called, "Don't worry Matthew! I'll avenge him! For the both of us!" she called before disappearing in a mix of people. Matthew could only stand there as he watched the girl disappear, her words playing over and over again in his head,

'I'll avenge him for the both of us!' it was then Matthew realized what he saw in that girl, she was like his brother…at least what he used to be.

The next few days seemed to fly by, nothing but meeting after meeting. Matthew again sat quietly taking notes at another meeting; only speaking with talks of his country came up, though he only spoke in turn about the usual of the economy, environment, and other basic formalities of his country. Way back when he would always complain when the other nations forgot him or when he sat unnoticed until someone finally mentioned him, but in a shocked 'who is that person' way. But now he wished the others would leave him the hell alone and go die in a ditch somewhere.

As he continued to scribble notes in his notepad, a lunch break was called. Matthew closed his notebook with a sigh, as he placed it in his back pack he carried with him before making his way out of the meeting and prepared to go to lunch, truth be told he brought a lunch, but he refused to eat with those animals.

"Matthew!" looking back Matthew saw a person waiving at him from down the hall, it was Arthur accompanied by Francis. They were the last people he wanted to see now. Soon the two males where standing in front of the Canadian who was visibly leering at the both of them,

"Finally we caught up with lad, you've been avoiding us like the plague" he said trying to sound like they were having a normal conversation,

"Matthew, why haven't returned any of my messages I have been worried sick about you" Francis said in a worried French accent, the usually shy Canadian appeared rather stoic as he looked at the two males, two men he used to look up to as parents or maybe brothers…

"Listen Mattie…"

"Don't call me that!" his voice was cold, icy even as he cut the Frenchman off, "I already told England not to call me Mattie, only Alfred can call me that" the two seem to tense at the mention of the western nation.

"If that's all you wanted, I'm going to lunch" he said turning around began walking away,

"Matthew wait! Let's…" as France reached out to stop the other from leaving, "Hey Matthew!" a rather loud voice called, down the hall a girl with light green hair with a guitar on her back came running towards them.

"V?" said the Canadian as the girl made a sudden halt, her neon green and white shows skidding on the floor until she now stood in front of the three males.

"Hey Matthew I finally found you" she exclaimed happily, looking to behind him she saw the two men, "Yo!" she greeted the two, who stood there a little in shock, "Am I interrupting anything?" she asked, as a short pause fell in the hall,

"No" Matthew shook his head, "I was actually about to go to lunch, did you need anything?" he asked not wanting to speak to the other two men. V could since the awkwardness in the air,

"Oh right! I wanted to bring me up to speed on my mission!" she said, "It's called operation Find Those Bastards and Beat Them!" she exclaimed, "Or Avenge Alfred for Short" she said and the mention of the western nation shocked the other two, what did this girl know about Alfred.

"You're really serious about this?" the Canadian said

"Of course! As a hero I must track down the wrong doers and bring them to justice!" she exclaimed proudly, "Also when you mentioned all this happened because Alfred owed a bunch of money, I was wondering if you knew who he owed money too?" she asked

Another tense feeling filled the hallway as Arthur and Francis looked at each other, each wondering if the Canadian would rat them out, was he that angry at them for what happened to his brother.

"Um…sorry V I can't say that I do" he said calmly, with a small shy smile. The other two men gave a breathe of relief, "But…there probably a bunch of spineless, gutless maggots with no morals and should each die a horrible, painful, death" the tone of his voice seemed calm, but that didn't stop a grimace from falling over the two behind him.

V nodded at this, "Couldn't agree with you more" she smiled at the Canadian male, "Anyway would you like to join me for lunch?" he asked, "Sure why not! A hero must keep up their strength!" she exclaimed, "Alright let's go" he said and the two began walking down the hall leaving the two men, shocked and rather confused.

After lunch, Matthew and V walked down the street, "So Matthew who were those two men back there?" she asked thinking back to the two males that were in the hallway with Matthew when she found him.

"Huh? Oh them…there just people I work with. No more no less" he said

"Oh, so what job do you do?" she asked

"Oh nothing fancy, just some foreign matters, we basically just have meetings and sign papers that's all"

"Sounds boring" she said, "But hey gotta do what you love!" she said

"What do you do V?"

"Oh me? I'm a musician and…I dabble with computers and science stuff" she said modestly as Matthew nodded.

"So…are you going to see your brother today?" she asked carefully, "Not today, he's in therapy today and can't really have visitors" he said as the girl nodded in understanding, "Well maybe we can visit him another time" she said

"I'm sorry, but…I'm actually headed back to my home in Canada tomorrow" he said and the girl gave a surprised face, "Canada?"

"Yes, I actually live there, I'm only here for meetings" he explained to the green haired girl, "Man that sucks, but I understand" she nodded

"And don't worry I will continue my mission!" she said

"That's…it's unnecessary" he said

"Unnecessary?" she sounded confused at the others statement

"I appreciate what your trying to do for my brother, really I am" in took a deep breathe, "But this matter, it's bigger then you think" he said

"Bigger? How big?" she asked, Matthew remained silent, "Please Matthew tell me" she said again but the other remained silent.

"V just walk away" he said rather silently and began walking way, "But Matthew, Alfred…I…" she watched as the teen continued to walk away from, "America's debt is bigger than you know" he said silently as he became more distant from her.

'What does America's debt have to do with anything' she said finding it rather strange, then she thought back to the conversation she had with Matthew at the hospital,

'_It's complicated, my brother basically owes some people a lot of money' _that part she got that the blond teen owed people a lot of money, then his brother said something about the U.S debt. How were those two connected?

'Time to do some research' she concluded and made a dash in the opposite direction, she wasn't going to just walk away from this, she made a promise. She would save Alfred no matter what!

As the last meeting was wrapping up, Matthew found himself thinking back to the girl he left, he knew she meant well, but the problem was beyond her comprehension, she couldn't begin to phantom the complicated circumstances around his brothers condition.

"All right if there's no more business…" Germany said and prepared to close the meeting,

"MATTHEW!" eyes widened at the loud voice, "Huh?"

"What in the world!?" suddenly the doors flew open and all eyes turned to see a green haired teen girl walking into the meeting room.

"V? What are you doing here?" he said rising from his seat as the green haired girl approached, "I finally get it!" she exclaimed

"Get it? Get what?"

"Excuse young lady but who are you to just barge into a meeting!?" Arthur scolded the girl, who looked at him and recognized him from a few days ago.

"My name is V, I'm the hero!" she exclaimed proudly, the others noting a vague and hunting comparison to the western nation.

"Well Miss…V, you will have to leave until this meeting is over" a large male with a German accent said, "Now I ask you to please leave the meeting room"

"Sorry but I can't" she said before turning back to Canada,

"Matthew, yesterday after you told me to drop the subject, I thought about what you told me and put some facts together, Alfred's debt has something with the American debt doesn't it?" the others looked at each other, worry present over each of their faces. Did the girl know about their true identities?

"And then it hit me" she hit herself in the head playfully, "Alfred debt must be as high as the national debt!" the others fell out,

"Um…"

"Then I thought about it more" she took a short breath, "Alfred, he's the U.S isn't he?" her question made the others eyes widened

"But…how…?"

"In all the times I've talked with Alfred he's always talking about America and how great it is, I always thought he was a patriot of his country. But he talked about things, events. Wars, people, he was so deep, it's like he actually was there" she explained, "So I put two and seven together and it all fit, Alfred is the U.S.A" she said and a silence fell in the room. Their identities had been figured out,

"Yes, it's true" Matthew said, "My name is Matthew Williams and I represent the Canadian country" he introduced himself fully, "We 8 represent the major powers in the world" he said and V nodded

"So if you know about this, then you must know…about why it was complicated" he said in a small voice as V nodded, her gaze looking over the group. She knew

"I did a little research and made some phone calls and…" she reached into the pocket of her short jacket and pulled out a piece of paper, "Here" she held out the piece of paper to Matthew.

"What is this?", he asked looking at the piece of paper , "It's a check, for 17 Trillion Dollars" she said and eyes widened as chairs fell to the ground with thumps as gasps filled the room.

"S-Seventeen Million Dollars!?" the male gasped in disbelief that he was holding that kind of money,

"Yep it's the amount Alfred's borrowed over the years, plus interest" she added

"V!? How did you get this!? Why!?", Matthew said still in shock, "Well the how is complicated, basically it's kind of a secret, so let just say it was money saved and yes it's legal" she said, "Secondly I did because the money will help Alfred, so think of it as a hero helping another hero" she said, patting the other on the shoulder. Tears began to well up in the boys eyes, becoming large globs of water and some trickled down the side of his face,

"V…this is…" his voice stammered unable to find the right words, "Now don't start crying" she said, "I'm the hero I supposed to help those in need and if $17 Trillion dollars is the price then so be it" she said with a smile as the Canadian tried to keep himself from a meltdown,

"It's weird, all that money" she looked down for a second, her hand gripping tightly to the neck of her neon green and white guitar, "A person's life, for this!" gripping the neck tighter and with a swing the head of the guitar collided and bashed against the large table. The room gasped as the table lay in ruins, a large dent in the floor.

"V-V!?", Canada gasped at the girl's sudden action,

"What the bloody hell are you crazy!" England yelled, the girl looked up her green eyes flaring shocking the British man.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" she yelled her voice booming, "You…all of you…You all make me sick to my stomach! You scarred someone! For what, money, power!" she ranted and raved tears forming feel from her eyes.

"Now see here! You don't know a bloody thing!" Arthur yelled banging his hand on the desk, "You damn well can't just barge in and then start insulting people! Especially things that don't concern you! That idiot made his mistakes and hurt all of his because of his immature behavior!"

V was visibly trembling; he was talking as if Alfred asked for it, like it was his fault. Even so, no one has the right!

"He was an immature child, doing things without thinking of anyone else's pain…." England gasped as something flew past him, as a crash echoed through the room. Arthur landed on the ground, looking back else saw a guitar embedded in the wall,

"The bloody hell!" he yelled, looking V stood, arm still in mid throw as she glared at the British male,

"Pfft, wimp" she scowled, "Are you bloody mad!" the British man yelled, fully furious at almost being decapitated, "You could have damn well taken my head off!" he yelled

"If I wanted to decapitated you, you'd be dead!" she said her eyes narrowed at the male, the other nations didn't know whether to intervene or stay back.

"Barbaric brat!"

"England that's enough" Francis said

"V please calm down" Matthew pleaded

"Like I said before you don't know a damn thing! Besides the fact that delinquent brain of yours managed to figure us nations can be categorized as pure luck at best" he scoffed trying to sound big, the others nations looking on.

Suddenly a gasped broke out as Arthur was now under the ground as V straddled him,

"The bloody hell! get off me!" he yelled

"I know enough you damn bastard!" she yelled leering down at the male who tried to push her off, "Alfred look up to you as a father! He always talked so highly of you, even when you fought with each other; he always talked about how you raised him! How he looked up to you as a father! You were his father you damn bastard!" she yelled as something flashed in green eyes, balling her fist tighter, eyes filled with tears and fury as she brought it up,

"Give him back! Give Alfred back to me!" she yelled about to bring her fist down, suddenly she stopped as she felt something grab her arm and something wrap around her next,

"Yao!?" Matthew gasped as the Chinese representative held onto V, keeping her from attacking the male on the floor,

"That's enough, aru" the Chinese man said, "Calm down!" the girl remained silent as the Chinese man,

"You represent the nation China right?" she said surprising the other, "Yes, I do" he simply said

"The U.S owes China more than $1153.6 billion dollars in debt" her body seemed to tremble, with one good stomp of her foot, she smashed the man's foot making him yell in pain, once his grip loosened she removed her arm, and swung it colliding with the man's face sending him back. The others gasped as China moved back rubbing his soar cheek,

"That hurt!" he yelled rubbing his sore check, looking up he saw the girl, she removed her green and white jacket throwing it to the ground. Positioning her body she looked as though she was ready to fight. Removing his hand from his cheek, he took a stance as well as the two stared down each other.

Yao attacked first, he let out a series of punches, V seemed to dodge and block them with his arm, and one of his punches barely missed her head. With her hand she grabbed his wrist gripping it before landing a punch causing a snap. Yao hissed in pain, his arm fell to the side. Taking the opening she delivered a double strike to his face, before landing a kick to the others gut. With a hack the china man fell to his knees, spit and blood escaping from his mouth,

"That is enough!" a deep voice said, "You cannot go around attacking other's like that!" he seemed to yell in his gruff voice as his large hand on her shoulder, "I'm putting an end to this!"

"From your accent you're German that means you must represent Germany" she said, "Yes and what of it?"

"The U.S debt is to you is $64 Billion!" taking her elbow she need the large male in the gut, he lurched over from the sudden strike, taking his arm she gripped it tightly before elbowing him in the face,

"Damn it!" he yelled with a quick turn she landed a kick to the ribs, Germany tried to strike back with a hard punch, but was delivered a bicycle kick to the chin sending him falling back with a large thump.

"Diotsu!" a voice yelled

"Hey no one hits West and gets away with it!" a voice yelled, now in front of him, he was an albino with white hair, "You're gonna pay bitch, no one attacks the awesome Prussia's brother! And now you will face my…ack!" a punch was delivered to the males stomach, hacking up spite and blood the male fell to the floor with a thud.

"Your annoying" she spat to the side, before turning to the others, three nations had fallen to the green haired girl, "Alright who's next?" she said

"I think I would like to be taking a shot, da" a voice said, looking up she saw a large male with a childish smile and light violet eyes and milky beige hair standing before here.

"As amusing as seeing others get beaten, I think it is time to discipline you disrespectful child" he said with his thick Russian accent, "By the way I am Ivan, I represent beautiful mother Russia" he said with the same smile as he removed his gloves.

"You know at this point I really don't care, I don't really have respect for a cowardice rapist who hurts others for money" she spat,

"Such fire, almost reminds me of little Alfred, so cute" he smiled, her eyes blazed this person was mocking him, he was happily mocking her friend, the one he raped like it was a damn funny, a joke.

"Damn commie bastard!" she attacked, the Russian was strong, one of his hands hit her side, she gasped a little at the contacted, but she didn't stop. As their fight continued, V did a flip over Ivan, grabbing his long scarf she pulled it back forcing the other back, as he grabbed at his scarf, feeling the fabric tightening around his throat as she pulled tighter and tighter. Seeing this France came running towards V, with a back flip Francis was dealt a kick to the chin, before receiving a kick to the face sending him to the side.

China regained stature and began attacking V again, she again jumped over the large Russian still holding the scarf he sent a flurry of punches, only to miss and be falcon punched by V sending him back, using the scarf he was pulled forward their foreheads colliding in a fierce head butt sending the male to the ground.

Suddenly large arms circled her trapping her arms; it was Germany who held the girl. Ivan stood and came towards the girl, the same childish smile on his face. Using her legs she kicked Ivan in the gut, keeping him back, struggling she head butted the man in the face sending the large man reeling back as he released her to tend to his face.

Now free she began a flurry of attacks at the muscular man, kicking and punching him, landing hit after hit. From the table one of the other nations, a male with short light brown hair and a cow lick, and was visibly shaking as he hide behind the table,

"Diostu no!" he cried as he could only watch in horror as his friend was being attacked and beat up by the green haired girl. He knew, he knew something bad like this was going to happen, "No! This is punishment! We're getting punished for what we did to Alfred!" he cried

"Don't worry Italy", a male with short black hair, wearing a white dress uniform, reaching to his side he pulled out a sword,

"Japan?"

"I will help Mister Germany" he said and began his assault on the girl, V managed to duck and move out of the way as the sword swung back and forth, each move calculated as swings and dodges. Soon she found herself hitting the wall and as the blade came down, a struggle inside as she managed to grab the sword between her hands. Japan bushed down as V tried to keep the sword at bay and with a good push she managed to put some distance between her and the sword and its owner. Looking around she noticed her guitar that stuck out of the wall, she made a dash for it, the Japanese male hot on her heels, avoiding the swipes of the sword, before finally reaching the wall. Grabbing the neck, she pulled the instrument from the wall, small bits of wall falling to the floor, as she turned to meet the male.

He held his sword, she held a guitar. Eyes locked and stances held, it felt like an old samurai movie and two warriors were about to clash. Soon, sword and guitar clashed, metal scrapping against the strings causing a hum to resonate through the room. As the two pushed against each other weapons, they broke apart only to clash again. Japan sent a serious of cuts and slashes hitting against the guitar, with one final block, V decided to go on offense.

The two charged at each other ending up on opposite sides of, with a clang Japan's sword fell to the floor in pieces, shocking the male.

"My sword" he gasped only to yell in pain and shock as V's guitar head collided with his head sending him to the floor.

"No Japan!" Italy cried, panicked as he watched another of his friends fallen to the ground, as V stood over the male she brought her guitar and prepared to make another strike when suddenly she was tackled to the ground by three of the other nations.

Francis, Arthur, and Ludwig were currently holding the girl down, who continued to struggle violently against the others holds. The three were already dripping with blood and covered with bruises, Yao was helping Kiku who had blood flowing down the side of his head.

"This girl is hard to hold" Arthur said

"Don't let up keep her pinned!" Ludwig order as he held down her middle as Arthur held one of her arms and Francis held her legs.

"Ow! Ow! She's kicking 'kick' me! My face!" Francis cried as the girl continually kicked him in the face

"Oh grow a pair!" Arthur yelled, "Easy for you to say! Ow! She isn't kicking you!" he yelled back, "Ow! Oh I think I have a concussion" he groaned

"Pull it together you two!" Ludwig yelled at the two, wrenching her arm free she delivered a punched across Arthurs face,

"Bloody hell!" he hissed clutching his face, once her other hand was free she repeatedly kicked Francis until he let her go, before hitting Ludwig repeatedly over the head forcing the other of. She rolled sideways before kicking back up. Her clothes were torn and she had some bruises and scraps on her skin from the tussle.

Matthew only sat back and watched, he watched as the girl he had met only a few days ago was fighting the other countries and basically winning. In a way he felt, satisfied, she was hurting them, she was avenging Alfred. They deserved it; they each deserved it for hurting Alfred like that. As the blood spilt and bones broke, he felt a warm inkling, that rose with each new cut and bruise they had gotten.

V was like an animal, an unstoppable machine that continued to get back up and continue attacking. She was the hero after all, she had promised to avenge Alfred, his brother, her friend.

At any cost

As they continued to battle and fight in the meeting room, most of the nations were now either tired or unconscious, but V was still going. Delivering hit after hit, blow after blow; by thetime it was over the room was in a complete disarray, it felt like war of the worlds had just happened, papers, parts of the table and walls on the floor, holes in the wall, blood everywhere, and the bodies of unconscious nations lay on the floor, beaten.

Arthur sat on the wall, blood and cuts littered his body and his face as blood dripped from his left eye, his clothes once neat and pressed now torn and dusty. His breath was shaking as he tittered on the edge of consciousness, looking up he saw someone approaching him, it was V, her steps were slower, her clothes ripped and dusty as she walked across the debris riddled floor, she dragged the body of the unconscious Russian nation across the floor by his torn beige scarf, as she stopped in front of the British nation, she dropped the other male with a thud. Their eyes locked.

Her breath was just as labored, looking to the man she spit a glob of blood in his face, watching as it cascaded down the others face. Reaching down her finger moved over the overs face, writing the word 'Bitch' across the others face in blood.

"Who's pitiful now, bitch?" it was a statement rather than a question, Arthurs head could only slump forward, he like the others had been defeated, lying in their own blood.

"V?" Matthew called as the girl looked back to Matthew, a smile forming on her face as she looked at the Canadian,

"I did it" she smiled flashing a peace sign, Matthew looked only for a second before a small smile formed on his face, "Yeah" he mouthed silently, as if on cue rays of sunlight broke through the dark clouds and bathed the two in light,

"Hey V wanna grab some lunch?" he said as the girl smiled again and nodded, "That sounds awesome, I'm super hungry" she said holding her stomach for emphasis. Matthew opened the door allowing her to walk out first, "Can we get some hamburgers, oh and a large fries…oh! And vegetable juice!" she exclaimed as the Canadian laughed, "Sure that sounds good" he said

"Um what should we do about them?" she said pointing back inside the room at the unconscious nations, "Should we call an ambulance or something?" he thought about that, it would be the right thing to do, "They'll be fine, let's go eat"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed finding a new reserve of energy, he took one last look inside the room and with a satisfied smile; they would be fine they were nations and they got exactly what they deserved. It was then he remembered, reaching into his pocket he pulled out the check V had given him. Holding the paper between his fingers, the paper ripped as he tore it into small bits of pieces letting them trickle to the floor.

"Are you coming Mattie!" V called already down the hall, "Coming!" he said,

"Whose pitiful now" with that he left leaving the others to their own consequences and he didn't feel sorry, no not one bit.

To Be Continued…..

Next Chapter is the last!


	2. Chapter 2

Worth of Words; Chapter 2: Raise Your Head and Rise From the Ash's! I want to see your smile again

Scene Stop!

V appears suddenly,

"Sorry about that folks!" the green haired girl apologized with a happy grin on her face, "For those of you who don't know may names Vi-real! But people call me V for short, and I'm…" she truck a pose, "The hero!"

"Anyway let's bring you up to date, I came to visit my super awesome hero friend Alfred Jones, who had been MIA and not calling or texting me! So anyway I found his brother Matthew or Mattie for short he's cute!" she giggled

"Anyway, I found out that Alfred, who I later found out is the representation of the U.S.A, freaky right, moving on…I found out he was attacked and pasically a half dead zombie and made it my mission to bring his attackers to justice!"

"I later found myself fighting and kicking their asses! Because the hero always wins! I still can't believe I got to fight countries, well representations, same deal" she smiled triumphetly

"Anyway on with the show!" she said flashing a double peace sign, "V is for victory!"

Scene Play!

Matthew smiled as she watched as V and his brother talked, Alfred was improving over the past weeks. He was eating and acting more like himself, which was a big relief to Matthew. It was a complete turnaround right after lunch, he and V had went to the hospital and found Alfred…laughing. At first they were bewildered, until they found out that Alfred had been watching the news, someone from the hotel where they had had their meetings at heard the ruckus V had made when she was fighting the other countries. Ambulances lined the streets as paramedics took out the semi-conscious men and rushed them to the hospital.

Alfred continued to laugh at the coverage, apparently seeing the others beaten, bloodied, and bruised created a spark in the blond nation.

"Hey Alfie!" V said as the blond looked at the green haired girl, "I bet I can eat more hamburgers then you!" she said

"You're on!" Alfred said without hesitation

"Brother don't you think you should take it slow, you only been out of the hospital for a few days" Matthew said taking the phone from V. Alfred was still on bed rest until he got his strength back, plus the doctors wanted to make sure he was healthy.

"Don't worry bro I got this!" he said smiling as he lay in his bed at home, "But seriously bro I'm just happy to be out of that hospital and back in my own crib" he laughed

"Well I hope you get well soon brother and we'll see you after the meeting" he said, currently on their way to the world meeting

"Yeah get well soon Alfie!" V called from the side causing another laugh from the blond, "Don't worry I'll be back in no time, good luck. Oh! And bring some McDonalds after the meeting"

"Right…well we'll see you after the meeting, bye" he said before hanging up the phone.

"Alright, let's hurry and get to the meeting" he said as V smiled and gave a thumb up, "Right!"

In the meeting room, nations were taking their seats, though most of the major nations were bandaged, considering they healed rather quickly the wounds were minimal to say the least.

Suddenly the room became quite as the door opened and all eyes turned to see Matthew and V. Eyes watched as the three took their seats. Matthew sat in his regular seats as V next to him. Glances surrounded,

'Great she's probably come to finish the job' was what most were thinking

"Alright let's get begin the meeting" Germany said clearing his throat calling the meeting to order,

"Right…now then…let's begin" he said

"Hold on west!" Prussia said raising from his seat abruptly, "What is it bruder?" the German asked

The albino male pointed an accusing finger at the green haired girl, "Why is that hündin here!" he yelled, "She viciously assaulted us and damaged the awesome Prussia's face!" he yelled

"Now just a moment…"

"Oui I have to agree with Gilbert, she should not be here" Francis said, small patches on his face and sporting a black eye. Soon the room filled with murmurs and looks from the other nations.

"Now wait just one moment!" Canada said as all eyes turned on the Canadian nations, "Your all being to brash, this is supposed to be a world meeting" he said

"Well of course you would defend her; she didn't beat you bloody and unconscious with that damn bloody guitar!" England yelled, gaze around his forehead and a patch on his cheek.

"He's got a point Matthew" Francis said sporting a black eye and a few band-aids on his face

"Are you joking we have fights in this room all the time" Matthew said his voice higher than his regular higher tone.

"That may be true but they were between nations and countries" Austria piped in next him Hungry nodded, "Truth, I do believe she went overboard"

"How can you of all people say that Elizabeta? I mean for maple sakes you beat Prussia daily with a frying pan?"

"Well that's because Prussia is annoying"

"Hey!" the man yelled obviously offended

"Mund halten Sie verdammtes Arschloch!", V suddenly yelled causing a few wide eyes in the room, "V? You can speak German?" Matthew said with much surprise

"Huh? Yeah my sis used to date this German guy and after they broke up she kinda started yelling stuff in German…so yeah. Anyway I'm will not sit here and be insulted!" she said banging her fists on the table

"Yeah and I won't sit here and not know what's going on, as the hero leader…"

"Oh no you don't!", England said banging his hand, that wasn't in a cast, on the table, "Don't for one bloody second think that you're the damn leader!" the Englishman yelled,

"Now hold on this is supposed to be a meeting!" Matthew said

"It is, but she has got to go" Francis said rubbing his cheek, "My poor bones can't stand looking at her, she is a brute"

"te faire foutre!" she yelled causing the French nation to gasp, "ma parole! She just insulted me in my own language!"

Matthew rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe how they were acting, nations, it was laughable, and they were more like children who were angry because they got beaten.

"Like hell!" V said banging her fist again, "I am not leaving Mattie alone, especially with any of you" she said emphasizing her full distrust of the others.

"Don't be such a baby" a cold voice said, looking over eyes saw a female with long silvery hair and a dark blue dress with a bow.

"Um who is she?" V whispered to Matthew, "That's Belarus, Russia's little sister" he added as V made an 'o' shape

"I do not believe my big brother Russia was defeated by such a scrawny little worm like you" her voice dripped with ice as she glared daggers at the girl, V made a small scoff before looking her directly in the eye, they were now only mere feet from each other. The tension was high, the sir felt thick as the electricity of rivalry surged between the two,

"You want to go toe-to-toe with me" (Korra reference. Ha!) V eyes never left hers

"Bring it you green haired bitch" she growled back

"Oh I'll bring it and I'll even give you the first punch!" she growled

"That is enough you two!" the two looked over to see Germany standing, "I want you both to take your seats and let's get this meeting over and done with!" he said sternly and the two took their seats, "Now then let's get down to business and no more interruptions!" he warned as the others nodded and continued with the meeting.

"Alright, let's begin again. Is there any new business?" he said and suddenly a few hands raised, "Before this begins let me reiterate that is better have nothing to do with the girl" he tensed and a lot of hand's went down,

"I have some news!" V said raising her hands

"Now hold on I object!" Arthur said

"Overuled!" V said

"Hey I'm running this meeting!" Germany yelled

"I agree with potato bastard the bitch has no say" a man who looked exactly like Italy said, "Calm down big brother Romano" Italy tried to calm his brother down

"As rude is he is, I must agree with Romano, you can't talk at a nations meeting" the German nation said as V stood from here seat

"Well it's funny you should mention it because as off today I am a nation" she said putting her hand on her hips as gasps filled the room,

"You cannot be serious!" Arthur yelled

"Nope this is coming down from the big guys themselves, plus all the world leaders signed off on it" she said, "As of now I am Alfred's a.k.a America's substitute, but still just as awesome hero!" she declared, "Kinda like when Superman took over for Batman, but more awesome-er !"

"But…but…"

"Yeah plus the leaders thought it would be best since the whole 'thing' that happened at Russia's house" she said winking over at Russia before taking her seat

"Aiya I don't care who is in charge! Let's just get this damn meeting done!" Yao yelled annoyed by everyone talking over the other, he was currently bandaged and gazed on arm's, his neck, and face.

"Right and as your awesome leader this meeting going to go smoothly, just follow my awesome hero voice and everything cool!" she declared, it was like dealing with a female America, "And if you have any complaints you can take it up with my complaint department" she said pulling out her guitar hearing a series of gulps at the girls instrument, "All right let's start the meeting"

After the mind numbing meeting all the nations, save for Matthew quickly left for their own homes.

"Well that went well" V said

"Though I think you may have raise a few eyebrows with your super satellite proposal" he said earning a laugh from the two, "Yeah proposal…so what do we do next?"

"Um excuse me?" looking back they saw someone entering the room, "Italy?" it was Feliciano. The timid Italian was holding a basket of some sort, "Um…I wanted to give these too you" he said

"Huh?" opening the basket he was met with the sight of small little red fruits, "Tomatoes?"

"Yeah, I wanted…I mean I heard Mr. America was out of the hospital and wanted to give them to him. I picked them myself" he said as V and Matthew looked at the Italian man.

"Why are you giving us this?"

"I…well…I'm sorry" he bowed his head small whimpers escaping his lips, "I feel horrible…no terrible about what happened to America. I…I was there and I couldn't do anything to help, please forgive me for being so pathetic!" he cried tears spilling from his eyes onto the floor. Suddenly he looked up as something was placed on his shoulders, looking over he saw it was Matthew

"It's okay Feliciano" he said with a small voice, "Yeah cheer up Italy!" V said

"But…"

"Feliciano it took a lot of courage to do what you did, thank you" Matthew gave a small smile

"So…is Canada still angry at me?" he said eyes down casting, Matthew shook his head

"No, to tell you the truth I wasn't really angry with you. Alfred said that you had nothing to do with it"

"But…I still could have helped…"

"Don't worry about it Italy" he said as a smile came on the males face tears still streaming down his face, "Graci!" he repeated as Matthew and V smiled

"Hello?" looking up at the door suddenly saw Japan entering the room, "Japan?"

"Kiku?"

"Forgive me for intruding" he said politely with a bow, "I just wanted…I mean, I wish to apologize" he said

"I know it may not mean much, but I have been feeling despair in the pits of my soul for what happened to Mr. America" he bowed clasping his hands together, "Please accept my deepest apologies, my actions were disgusting and unforgivable. I don't expect either you or Mr. America to ever forgive me, just please let him know I am deeply sorry" he said tears straining his eyes as he continued to apologize over and over again.

"Oh, (sniff)" V wiped tears from her eyes,

"Um…Kiku that took a lot of courage to admit and while I'm still upset, you seem to be deeply regretful…" Matthew said patting the others on the shoulder.

"Hey I got an idea, since we're all at a cease fire for the moment, let's go visit Alfred and cheer him up!" V declared

"Are you sure…we don't want to be where we're not wanted" Kiku said knowing the American would probably not be too happy being in the same room as his attackers.

"Don't worry Alfred's doing a lot better! He'll be ecstatic to see some new faces!" V said with much energy, "Alright troops let's move out!" she said as she pulled all three males with her.

To be continued….someday…


End file.
